The present invention relates generally to programming services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer products for notifying a user when a requested download session from a content provider has been complete.
In order for a user to utilize web content, the content must be downloaded from a network server to a content receiving/presenting device. The content receiving device generally presents the content to the user, or processes the content for some purpose. Originally, Internet content included text and static images, which were displayed by a browser program running on a personal computer or workstation. Information was often provided over a low speed dial-up connection.
As Internet uses have grown, the types of content have increased (e.g., audio and video), and the types of presentation devices have also increased (e.g., cell-phones, pocket PC, wireless PDA, iPOD®, etc.) In addition, a variety of Internet access networks at a variety of speeds are available, including digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, wireless local area networks (WLAN or Wi-Fi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), etc. The length of time required to transfer a complete item of content is proportional to the size and nature of the file, and inversely proportional to the speed of the data connection, and the processing power of the sending and receiving devices. Today's users expect content and broadband providers to provide content (video, audio, images, software updates) in a timely manner. However, as content grows more complex (e.g., HDTV), and networks more crowded, downloads to some devices may not be immediate. In some cases, a less expensive, lower-speed download may be an acceptable choice. Unless the user sits staring at the destination device, the user may not be aware when the content has been downloaded and is ready for use.
In some cases, the presentation device can begin to present the data being downloaded, after a short initial buffering period. But in other cases, the complete content must be downloaded before presentation or processing can start. In still other cases, the user may simply prefer to download the file for later use, in the way that a Netflix® user orders movies for later use, for example.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to notify a user when a download request is complete and that the requested content is now available for use.